Sabel of the North
by IppikiOokami09
Summary: Rangers come from all corners of Middle Earth. Very few realize how many there truely are and even fewer know of the female variety, let alone one who rides with Wargs. 10th Walker AU Boromir/OFC


Summary::Rangers come from all corners of Middle Earth. Very few realize how many there truely are and even fewer know of the female variety, let alone one who rides with Wargs. 10th Walker AU Boromir/OFC

Author's Note::Honestly this could have been written better. I started this a long while back ago, so if it sounds different from my other stories like Independently Dependent, that's why. You can probably even see the shift in writing style the farther along you go if you have a good eye for that sort of thing. Thought I'd see what kind of reviews I get before I decide whether or not to rewrite this before moving on with it. Review how you want. If you don't like let me know, if you like it let me know that too. Oh and before you say anything about it, I'm keeping the first person point of view. I'm not going to drift from one person's prospective to the other either. This is strictly from Sabel's point of view. However if I do change POVs, it will be marked as such and will rarely happen.

With that, I'll leave you to either enjoy reading or enjoy flaming. The choice is yours. Enjoy.

-IppikiOokami09

* * *

The town of Bree. It seemed like a safe haven for every man, woman, child, and even hobbit that traveled through its streets. Not every creature who roamed the town had good intentions, but what sort of town had not a few dark faces hidden in the shadows. Within the Prancing Pony, a local pub and inn of the town, there were many strange but not unusual beings within. Men of course, drinking away and telling great stories of their adventures through Middle Earth, a few quiet ones such as the ranger called Strider sitting in a booth across from me, and even a few hobbits sitting down for a nice drink. That may have been the strangest creature within the room. In all my years of traveling this world, I had never seen a hobbit, let alone the four that sat just a few feet from I.

For only a few moments I sat watching them before I felt a pair of eyes on my own being. My eyes shifted slightly to the Ranger known as Strider. The weed in his pipe burned red and for a moment his eyes shown. Our eyes locked for that moment and then his eyes were once more covered in shadow. That look was enough and told me to mind my own. With my gaze on him I finished my drink and stood. I bowed my head slightly to the ranger and he in turn, returned the gesture. It would do little good to have a fellow ranger as an enemy for such a small reason.

I left the Prancing Pony and into the raining streets. My room was located in the inn across the way. While the Prancing Pony would have been my first choice for board, the price was too high for the coin I carried with me this night. I cursed as I forgot to take a loaf of bread with me from the Prancing Pony. Not only were the rooms nicer there, so was the food. My companions who stayed at the inn would give me little sleep this night if I return empty handed. I turned east towards the shops in hopes of one still open this late.

My search was futile. I returned to my inn, the Serpent's Den, soaked to the bone and no food with me. As I entered my room and closed the door a soft chirp of a bird reached my ears followed by excited chittering. This late at night I could not clearly see my room. Only glimpses as lighting flashed from outside. Carefully I walked across my room to a table that held a candle. I lit it and looked around my room with the new light.

Near the window sat a white and black flecked falcon named Swiftwing and on the bed continuously chittering was a raccoon named Silverblue. Both were my companions that traveled freely with me. They had been my friends for many years and had been with me through many journeys.

Silverblue leapt off the bed and too my feet. He extended his paws up in greeting as well as want for food. I looked down at him and sighed. "I am sorry dear friend, but I have no food with me tonight." He seemed to understand as he dropped back onto the floor and waddled sadly under the bed, his tail dragging.

"Well, that could have gone better, don't you think Swiftwing?" In return I received chirps from the bird. I shook my head and readied for bed. I was weary from today's journey and happy for the touch of a soft bed to sleep in rather than the hard floor of the ground. As I drifted off I vaguely noticed a furry ball slink in under the covers next to me. It seemed I was forgiven.

Sometime in the middle of the night blinding cries echoed into my room. I woke up to hearing the screeching of Silverblue and frantic beating wings from Swiftwing. Beyond my room was an unearthly sound. I jumped out of bed and reached out for Swiftwing. I had to calm him before he hurt himself. Meanwhile Silverblue was burrowing under the blankets and pillows of my bed to try and relieve himself from the noise.

I finally grabbed a hold of Swiftwing and brought him close to my breast. I stroked his feathers gently down his back and spoke quietly to him in soothing tones. "Easy Swiftwing. Be calm now..."

The noise outside ceased and the dull sound of retreating horses reached me. With Swiftwing calmed I set him back onto his perch where he slowly settled back in. On my bed I found Silverblue whining under the covers and shivering. I pulled back the blankets and carefully picked him up as to not frighten him. To be attacked by a raccoon is not a fun experience. I cradled him in my arms and cooed lovingly as I scratched him behind the ears. He calmed and chittered quietly at me.

"There now..." I said and placed him back onto the bed. I on the other hand sat down on a chair that sat near the window. Whatever that noise was it had woke me up and I didn't believe sleep would come easy now. The sun would rise in only a few hours anyhow.

When dawn came I found myself drifting off in the chair I sat. As the first rays of light hit my eyes I blinked and shook myself awake. Sleeping in a chair would not have been a grand idea.

I stood and stretched out the stiffness in my muscles. My companions woke when I stood. Only one other in the room was as active as I as I started to gather my things for the day ahead. After last night I had decided that to was best to leave and continue my journey.

Swiftwing chirped softly and I ran a hand down his back. With the other hand I opened the window. No sooner did I open the window when a rush of wind flew under my hand. I had named him Swiftwing for a reason. I smiled as I closed the window and reached down to swing my pack onto my shoulder. A rustle from within was enough to know where Silverblue had ended up.

I gave one last glance around the room in case I had forgotten something. When nothing could be found I double checked my person. A sword on my hip, a dagger at my wrist, ankle and thigh, Silverblue within my bag, and a small pouch of coins to purchase goods. Everything was in order.

Soon enough I found myself walking the streets of Bree. The same streets I had walked the night before on my short quest to find food for Silverblue. During the day it was much more active. I noticed that most of the towns folk were weary, no doubt from what happened last night.

I reached for a handsome red apple when another hand came into view. I pulled back quickly and looked to the side to who had reached for the apple I had desired. To my surprise it was the ranger from last night. I had only known him through rumors and no doubt the same was for him of me.

"Strider." I greeted with slight surprise.

"Sabel." He in turn greeted me.

Before any more could be said between the two of us, two little beings came between us and started looking through the apples.

I took a step back and smiled slightly at the sight. Quietly I watched the small men with great interest.

"Merry look! These apples look delicious." One hobbit said excitedly. "Strider, can we take these along with us?"

"Pippin!" The other hobbit scolded quietly and pointed at me. Quickly I looked away guiltily. "Come on. Let's find Sam and Frodo."

I glanced at Strider as the two hobbits left and found him staring at me curiously but with guarded eyes. My smile dropped and I turned my eyes back onto the apples. I reached across for an apple when Strider's hand took hold of my upper arm. I paused and tilted my head slightly in the ranger's direction. A single question spoke through his eyes.

I knew better then to defy Strider. He was far more dangerous then I. Still, I didn't like being grabbed. I pulled my arm roughly away from him and took a step away.

"Be at peace Ranger. I do not mean them, or you, any harm." I spoke quietly and continued to pick up and examine the apples.

He did the same. "How can I be so sure of that? You eye them the same as you did last night."

"You make is sound as if I fancy them more then I should." I retorted with sarcasm.

"You do." His reply was sharp and full of warning.

"I am sorry. I merely find them interesting to watch. I have never seen a hobbit before. You'll have to excuse my curiosity."

Strider seemed to take my explanation seriously for a moment before nodding.

It was quiet between the two of us as we walked through the market. I suspected he wanted to keep an eye on me just in case I did mean harm to the little ones. I shrugged it off with little interest. I knew I was not going to harm them, but if he wanted to keep an eye on me, so be it. I was marked as the dangerous sort I suppose. I ran wild in the forest with the animals when I was not in town to gather supplies. I had another companion with me that stayed away from the town. He was the reason others saw me an as evil being. The rumors made me an outcast, even among the rangers. Strider was no different from the others it seemed.

Two hours of shopping for supplies left me annoyed and nearly penniless. The traders drove hard when it came to their goods. Or maybe it was just because it was me. Strider seemed to get a better deal then me, not by much, but still better.

"Maybe they believe you to be the one who caused disturbance last night." He had said chuckling. The way he said it, it seemed he knew it was not me. I told him as such, to which he replied with, "I know many things she who rides with wargs." Any questions I had after that were left unanswered as he continued his own shopping for him, and I assumed the hobbits.

I finished my shopping and bid him farewell with a simple nod. I bought enough supplies to last me a few weeks if I watched Silverblue carefully and game was plentiful. I knew as well as he did that he could find his own food in the forest if he tried instead of taking from me, but over the years he had grown accustomed to a share of my food. I could not complain though. He gave me much in return, companionship for one, and like any good raccoon he had sticky fingers.

My stomach growled lightly under my tunic and I knew it was time for breakfast before I left the town. I weighed my coin purse in my hand for a moment before I made my way towards the Prancing Pony. Even as early as it was the Prancing Pony was nearly empty. It's usually laughter filled tables were now as silent as a graves.

I nearly left in search of a better atmosphere until my stomach clenched in hunger. I thought better and sat down at a small table in the corner of the tavern. Soon enough a waitress came and took my order. A small breakfast of bread, cheese, and some meat with a mug of water would keep me satisfied for the rest of the morning.

My food came and I paid the amount. Only a few coins were left in my bag. I frowned but did not worry. I had only brought what I needed before coming to this town. My other belongings, though few were hidden along with my other companion.

I ate quickly and before I left I ordered another loaf of bread for Silverblue who had been quietly sleeping in my bag. Shopping seemed to bore him because I would never let him touch the food. He had learned to just sleep through the whole ordeal. The bread came and I left, tucking the loaf carefully into my bag.

I found myself at the gates to the town. It was mid-morning and they were open in full swing. The guard who had let me in the afternoon before was still there and he gave me a curt nod as I walked through. Almost immediately as I stepped through the gates I felt the confines of the gated town leave me and I felt free once more.

I smiled to myself as Silverblue crawled out from his hiding place, a partially eaten loaf of bread in his paws. He crawled up onto my shoulders and chittered happily. I sighed knowing that I could not blame him for eating it so soon. I had not bought any food the night before. Instead, I continued my walk east away from the town.

Above my head I heard a familiar bird call. I raised my leather bound arm and Swiftwing landed gracefully on one foot. In his other was a small rodent, freshly killed. A present it would seem. I held out my hand and he dropped it before lifting off back into the air. I held the rodent up by its tail and looked at it. On my shoulder Silverblue chittered as if laughing at the gift I had received.

"Laugh all you want old friend, but at least Swiftwing will have something to eat later Unlike you if you continue eating that as fast as you are." I said half jokingly as I dropped the dead rodent into a small bag I kept for the 'gifts' Swiftwing would often give me.

I had walked a few miles east away from Bree before I stopped where the tree grew few and the sky could be seen. I looked up and saw Swiftwing was just a speck in the distance slightly to the left of me. He was circling downward and soon disappeared behind the tree line. I had a few more miles to go before I reached my destination.

It was an hour or two past noon when I reached my destination. It was a small clearing within the forest. The clearing was located near a rocky outcrop of sorts and if one knew where to look a small cave could be found. This clearing was one of the few I often used when traveling through this part of Middle-Earth. Few knew of this place and even fewer knew of the cave.

The clearing was empty but I knew better then to blindly step into it. I looked around and saw no sign of anyone within. A good sign. taking a breath I let out a sound that most would call evil, but I found it to be relaxing. I howled lowly. The sound flowing past my lips eerily and into the surrounding forest. My call came to an end and not five seconds after another howl from across the clearing responded.

A smile graced my face as my shoulders relaxed. I stepped into the clearing as my third and final companion stepped out from behind a large rock.

Whitefang was not your typical mount. While others rode horses, I rode this beautiful and deadly creature. North was where I came across my wolven companion. He was just a pup, frail with no one to care for him. His pack had been slaughtered by orcs surprisingly when they refused to join like their dark furred cousins had. Whitefang was a white wolf and more regal looking then the dark furred wargs that sided with orcs. Honor and pride ran through his veins making him and his late pack different from the others.

Our eyes met for a moment before he turned back into the cave he had come from. I shook my head and followed. Silverblue dropped from my shoulders and ran ahead of me into the cave. From above Swiftwing dove and landed just above the hidden entrance. I didn't get very far into the cave before I was pushed back by Whitefang. In his slender jaws held the second pack I carried with me.

I learned early on to trust Whitefang's judgment. Though I only understood a few words in his language, his actions told me all that I needed to know. I took the pack from him and he went back into the cave and retrieved the custom made saddle created for him. I had paid a great some of gold for this to be created and it took weeks for me to convince them to make it. This saddle was based on the ones the orcs used for their wargs, but this was made for speed and comfortably rather than protection. For this kind of project I went to the only place I knew where they nearly worshiped their mounts. The horse kings themselves. My request was denied repeatedly for weeks. I refused to let up and was literally kicked out of Endorass many times. It wasn't until Gandalf the Gray passed through and convinced the King I wasn't an enemy that I got Whitefang his saddle.

With the saddle in place I hung my packs over his sides. He was built differently from a horse and even a warg so even my packs had to be altered to fit him. I did not mind the extra effort on my part. He was faster than any horse I had come by and could carry me longer and farther, excluding the ancient Horse Lords themselves. Whitefang was smaller in height then a horse but he made up with it by his speed and attack capabilities. On more than one occasion he had saved me with his claws and fangs.

A sharp bark from Whitefang hurried me onto his back. I scooped up Silverblue and held him close and I grabbed onto the straps of the saddle. Another thing that was different was the absence of reins. I trusted Whitefang fully for he was more than just a mount that got me from one place to another. He was a companion that understood what was going on around him. Besides, with reins it would take away his ability to use his jaws in a fight.

As soon as I grabbed on, Whitefang took off at a full sprint. Overhead I could just make out Swiftwing through the branches. Whatever caused our hurried departure did not bother me as much as it should have. In the back of my mind however, I remembered the horrific cries that had woke me up the night before. If those cries had anything to do with the speed that Whitefang ran, the sooner we left the better.


End file.
